


Первые впечатления: Сомнительная затея

by Firesong



Series: Вопрос выбора [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Gen, Post-Canon, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesong/pseuds/Firesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько тысяч лет спустя Трандуил и Элронд наконец поговорили. Только у Трандуила в жизни все совсем непросто, и поговорить о таких неправильных для эльфов чувствах - мало. Все гораздо, гораздо сложнее...<br/>Первая встреча Элронда и Азога.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первые впечатления: Сомнительная затея

**Author's Note:**

> После ВК. Большинство эльфов готовится покидать Средиземье, и Элронд тоже собирался. Пока не передумал.

Сказать, что вся эта затея вызывала у Элронда огромные сомнения - значит не сказать ничего. Но не в его привычке отступать - выбрав Трандуила, он выбрал и все, что из этого следует. Остаться в Средиземье. Переселиться в Лихолесье. Принять возлюбленных Трандуила. Казалось бы - ничего сложного, потому что а как можно их не принять. Вот только… принимать орков Элронд мог только в одном виде. Мертвыми.  
Но вариант быть с Трандуилом, закрывая глаза на другую часть его жизни, казался ему бесперспективным, тем более, что Торин в их последнюю встречу ему даже понравился. Поэтому он пошел с Трандуилом, “знакомиться”, в глубине души испытывая огромные сомнения в том, что из этого что-то выйдет. И это еще мягко сказано.

Орк ждал их на поляне в лесу. Сидел у костра, на котором что-то пеклось - запах они учуяли еще на подходе - поднял на них глаза, и…  
Возможно, он как-то отреагировал на появление непредусмотренного эльфа. Даже наверняка. Вот только Элронд никогда не утруждал себя изучением мимики орков - он вообще не задумывался о том, есть ли она у них, - поэтому не понял его реакции. Сам он удерживал подчеркнуто бесстрастное выражение лица и, следом за Трандуилом подошел ближе.  
Орк заговорил - Элронд с некоторым облегчением услышал всеобщий, а не Темную речь. Странно было слышать из уст орка нормальный язык, обычное приветствие. Он спросил о госте… Элронд не понял интонаций, но ему почудилась насмешка. Трандуил слегка сжал его руку и ответил так же, как раньше Торину:  
\- Это Элронд. Я его люблю, и он теперь с нами.  
Сам Элронд пока совершенно не был уверен в том, “с нами” ли он, но и немедленно кого-нибудь убить ему не хотелось. Хотелось просто оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте, где не происходит таких абсурдных вещей, как знакомство эльфа с орком.  
\- Определился, значит? - на этот раз насмешка в голосе орка была недвусмысленной. Он протянул тускло блеснувшую руку - Элронд только сейчас заметил металл и вспомнил, что Азогу когда-то отрубили руку и это, значит, протез - схватил Трандуила и притянул к себе.  
Трандуил прильнул - это не назвать другим словом - к нему. Положил руку на обнаженную грудь - орк, по их обычаю, был в одной набедренной повязке - прижался щекой, поднял взгляд к лицу. Улыбнулся.  
Азог, не глядя, сцапал Торина, который оказался именно там, куда он протянул вторую руку, тоже притянул его и посмотрел на Элронда.  
А Элронд смотрел на них: эльфа, орка и гнома, обнимающих друг друга, и видел необычную - по составу и количеству - но такую понятную семью. Нити, связавшие этих троих, были совершенно очевидны, если умеешь смотреть дальше физической оболочки. И в них не было ничего ни странного, ни отвратительного, ни искаженного. Если не думать о том, что это орк - все понятно и просто.  
Элронд понимал, что все время - или даже долго - не думать о том, что это орк, невозможно. Что ему понадобится долго привыкать к ситуации, - пока ему было все еще сложно даже уложить в голове отношение Трандуила к… этому существу. Но… достаточно вспомнить о том, что он увидел, глядя на этих троих - и принять все это будет не невозможно.  
Он слегка улыбнулся одним углом губ и протянул руку.  
\- Приветствую, Азог Осквернитель. Я много о тебе слышал.  
\- И я о тебе, Элронд Бич Орков, - ответил Азог, протягивая руку в ответ.


End file.
